Sonic Hood
by Pawncracker
Summary: Based off of the Disney Movie "Robin Hood", replaced with Sonic characters. No OCs.
1. Prologue

**Sonic Hood **

Prologue

_The story begins... _

_Long ago, good King Gerald of Mobland departed for the holy land on a great crusade. During his absence, Prince Eggman, his greedy and treacherous brother, usurped the crown. Sonic hood was the people's only hope. He robbed from the rich to feed the poor. He was beloved by all the people of Mobland. Sonic and his merry mobians hid in Green Hill Forest to elude the Sheriff of Roboingham... _

_With a flute in his hands, along comes __Manic __the Hedgehog. _

**Manic: **Ya know. Thereʼs been a heap of legends and tall tales about Robin Hood, all different too. Well, we folks from the world of Sonic the Hedgehog have our own version. Itʼs the story of what really happened in Green Hill Forest.

_Manic moved his hand on the strings of his lute in a soothing motion. _

**Manic: **Incidentally, Iʼm Manic the Hedgehog, and in the place of Allan-A-Dale, a minstrel. Thatʼs an early folk singer, and my job is to...

_Manic is cut off as one of his strings on his lute snaps. He paused only for a brief second before continuing. _

**Manic: **...tell it like it is, or was, [_he shrugs_] or whatever.


	2. Chapter 1

**Sonic Hood **

Chapter One

**The Hood and his Little Friend **

_Sonic __Hood walked along side his best friend and partner Little __Knuckles__, as they strolled through the Green Hills Forest. Despite their rather calm appearance (joking around, making fun of the ridiculous laws that were passed by the "acting" King: Prince Eggman) they were on high alert; as it was, they were in a relatively unsafe area in the Forrest. The reason for this was that they were near by Roboingham, which meant that the Sheriff of Roboingham, __Scourge __the Hedgehog, would be lurking about, looking for them. Sonic and Little Knuckles knew all to well that the price on their heads would be too much for Scourge to pass up on. As they walked on, __Manic__, hidden in some unknown location, began to play his lute and words danced in the air along with the rhythm. _

Sonic Hood and Little Knuckles walkin' through the forest,

Laughin' back and forth at what the other one has to say. Reminiscin' this 'n' that and havin' such a good time, Oo-de-lally, oo-de-lally,  
Golly, what a day.

Never ever thinkin' there was danger in the water,  
They were drinkin' they just guzzled it down.  
Never dreamin' that a schemin' sheriff and his posse was a-watchin' them and gatherin' around.  
Sonic Hood and Little Knuckles runnin' through the forest,  
Jumpin' fences, dodgin' trees and tryin' to get away.

Contemplatin' nothin' but escapin' and finally makin' it,

Oo-de-lally, oo-de-lally, Golly, what a day. Oo-de-lally, oo-de-lally,

Golly, what a day.

_They had barely made it. Sheriff Scourge had brought a larger portion of his posse then usual. The lime green hedgehog and his men had found them in the river and had begun to pursue. Sonic and Little Knuckles only succeeded in escaping by swinging up into a tree where they hid and waited for the Sheriff and his posse to get far away. When they had moved on out of sight, the two relaxed, or at least Little Knuckles did, he had been a little unnerved in the chase. Little Knuckles was used to fighting the enemy head on, not running from them. Of coarse, and just to add to the reason for being unnerved, there was the fact that he had been nearly shot clean through his right side by an arrow. As he pulled it out of his shirt, he turned toward Sonic. _

**Little Knuckles: **You know something, Sonic? You're taking too many chances. **Sonic Hood: **Chances? You must be joking. That was just a bit of a lark, Little Knuckles.

**Little Knuckles: **Yeah? [_He grinned, as he had noticed that on top of his buddyʼs hat was an arrow sticking out._] Take a look at your hat. That's not a candle on a cake.

_Sonicʼs eyes moved upward and was quite surprised to what met his gaze as he took off his hat and held it in front of him. His lips moved into a humored smile._

**Sonic Hood: **Hello. [_He plucked out the arrow._] This one almost had my name on it, didn't it? [_He sighed, placed his hat back on his head and then looked back at Little Knuckles._] They're getting better, you know. You've got to admit it. They are getting better.

**Little Knuckles: **Huh, yeah. The next time that sheriff comes around he'll probably have a rope around our necks. [_He squeezed his muscular hand around his neck to emphasize his point._] Pretty hard to laugh hangin' there, Sonic.

**Sonic Hood: **Ha! Sheriff Scourge and his whole posse couldn't lift you off the ground. En garde!

_Suddenly, in one fluid motion, Sonic Hood, balancing the sharp tip of the arrow (the one that had gone into his hat) with his left index finger, Sonic grabbed the back end of the arrow with his right hand, launching it straight at Little Knucklesʼs hat. It went straight through itsʼ center and into the bark of the tree. _

**Little Knuckles: **Hey, watch it Sonic, that's the only hat I've got!

**Sonic Hood: **Oh, come along. You worry too much, hot head.

**Little Knuckles: **You know something, Sonic? I was just wonderin'. Are we good guys or bad guys? You know. I mean, uh, our robbin' the rich to feed the poor.

**Sonic Hood: **"Rob"? [_Sonic looked at his friend, appalled at such an idea. And very dramatically, with a rather disappointed and mocking look on his face..._] That's a naughty word. We never rob. We just...sort of borrow a bit from those who can afford it.

**Little Knuckles: **Borrow? Huh. Well, boy are we in debt.

_Then, from out in the distance, the sound of trumpets blazed throughout the forrest, signaling the arrival of an aristocrat of sorts; and where there was an aristocrat, there was money, and where there was money, Sonic Hood and Little Knuckles would not be far behind to steal it and give to the poor. So as one can imagine, the minute trumpets blew across the air for miles beyond, Sonic Hood and Little Knuckles perked up into full gear._

**Sonic Hood: **That sounds like another collection day for the poor. Eh, Knuckie boy?

**Little Knuckles: **Yeah. Sweet charity.


End file.
